It Isn't Over
by CriminalMind
Summary: After losing all her memories, a cynical Fraudrey Parker returns to Haven to find answers. When Duke Crocker is tasked to help her, he realizes that he has deeper feelings for her than he remembers. Had a couple uploading issues with Chap. 2, hope it's ok
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The beginning of my second fic. Got more written down, just gotta type it and put it up. This has been my favourite pairing ever since they met, so I wanted to do something with them. I mean, did you see Duke's face when she didn't recognize him? Also, she's gotta come back eventually, to figure out what happened, so I wanted to write about what would happen when she did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. If I did, it wouldn't have taken so long to get a Season 3. Also, Fraudrey wouldn't have left.

**It Isn't Over**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over_

Duke Crocker stood behind the bar of the Grey Gull, polishing glasses and watching his customers. It was a Tuesday night, but the dockside restaurant was still full of Haven's finest, who didn't seem to care about the fact that they had work the next day. Duke blamed the tacos.

Looking down past the rag in one hand and the glass in the other, Duke checked his watch. It was getting late and he technically wasn't needed at the Gull, so he set the glass down, tossed the rag into the kitchen and strolled over to the bartender, Ellie.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the boat and get some rest. Gotta be up early to make the waffles. You'll be ok to close up?"

She smiled at him. "Sure thing, boss. But…" She gestured to the crowd. "Do you think you could give everyone a reminder…?"

Duke nodded and turned to face the crowd. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called for his customers' attention. "Everyone listen up!" The crowd immediately stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Thank you. You know I love you all and greatly appreciate your good taste in coming here, but my staff needs a rest and so do you. So when Ellie here tells you to get out, you leave! Or we're closed tomorrow! Got it?"

The crowd booed, but goodheartedly. Duke knew they would listen to him. They knew he did it for the good of the Gull, and many of them had recently become pretty good acquaintances of his. One of the perks of owning a restaurant. He smiled his most gracious smile and turned back to Ellie. He clapped her on the back, grabbed his jacket and started to weave his way through the crowd.

Squeezing through gaps in the crowd, Duke finally reached the door. His process was slowed when he had to stop to say goodnight to his customers and employees, but now he pushed open the door, relishing the cool Maine air that rushed at him, refreshing after the heat of the packed bodies inside.

Walking past the stairway to Audrey's loft, Duke wondered if she was alright. He stopped and turned back slightly, unsure if he should go up and check on her when, out of the corner of his eye, Duke saw a brunette ponytail swinging through the Gull's busy crowd. He looked harder, but there was nothing.

Glancing a final time at the stairway, Duke decided it would be better to leave the probably grumpy police officer alone, as she was as likely to haul his ass down to the station as she was to invite him in, and he didn't want take that chance. So he went on his way, eager to return to his boat and get some sleep, something he hoped Audrey would decide to do as well.

* * *

><p>Audrey Parker was definitely not thinking of going to sleep. She was sitting at her desk and doing paperwork, and was in a very bad mood. The case files she was poring over weren't calming as usual, and the loud crowd beneath her room were yet another source of annoyance.<p>

_ Maybe it's just the day_.

Audrey had refused to leave her room on Tuesday's unless she had to, ever since the Anson Shumway incident. She had lived enough Tuesday's to last a lifetime, and they put her on edge.

Audrey sighed, standing up and moving to the piano on the other side of the room. Sliding her hands over the keys, she tried to block out all of the thoughts that had been frustrating her recently. The Troubles, the Rev, her identity crisis. Of course, it wasn't as if trying to block out her problems ever worked.

A knock at her door snapped Audrey out of her non-thoughts. It was probably Duke, come to see if she was alright. She sighed again.

"Come in."

She heard the door click open, but didn't turn around until, to her surprise, a female voice rang out. "Audrey Parker?"

Not Duke then. She turned. "Can I help y-"

She came face to face with a gun. And behind it… "Oh my God."

Audrey Parker.

A/N: I hope you like it so far, more soon! Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For some of the readers, I'm just gonna clear this up. This is a story featuring Audrey 2.0 (the one played by Kathleen Munroe), not Emily Rose's Audrey/Lucy/Sarah. The beginning of this chapter may be a little confusing, what with Audrey and Audrey 2.0 talking back and forth. I hope I've made it so you're mostly able to understand. Here goes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Audrey…."

"Sit down and shut up. I need some answers."

Audrey Parker was struck dumb, seeing the brunette woman standing in front of her. Even more, the hostile greeting she was receiving from someone she had considered her friend was a complete shock.

"Can you just – put down the gun, please?"

She lowered the gun.

"Thank you." Audrey breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the feeling probably wouldn't last long. Seeing Audrey brought back up all the issues she had been shoving to the back of her mind. The mystery of her identity, all the mysteries if Haven itself, and especially the mystery of the clearing found on the coordinates where Audrey had lost her memories.

Audrey sat down on the couch, facing her uninvited guest. "What are you doing here?"

Audrey Two stood in front of Audrey, hands on hips. Her brunette hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, but she was not wearing her FBI vest. Her eyes were cold and hard, but Audrey thought she could see a flicker of uncertainty under the façade.

Finally she sighted and, seeming to come to a decision, sat down on the couch beside Audrey. "I told you, I came to find answers. I haven't come back here to arrest you; not yet, anyway."

Watching her there, slumped on the couch, staring at her, Audrey could see the woman who she had bonded with more than a year ago come out. The confused woman with a stolen identity, just looking for an explanation. Audrey's heart sank.

"You don't remember, do you?"

The brunette shook her head. "No."

"It's been over a year though… you must have had some sort of therapy to remember, you obviously know who you are, there should have been partial recall…"

Audrey Two gave no reply, just stared at her, blue eyes searching. Audrey felt at a loss as well; the friend she had had in this woman was nowhere to be found. Audrey missed the woman who would've opened up to her, who would have wanted to figure it all out together. The woman sitting in front of her couldn't do that; she couldn't put that trust in her anymore.

Getting up from the couch, Audrey went to locate her phone. Picking it up off the nightstand, she turned back to the woman now sitting alone on the couch.

"I'll get all your questions answered. I want to help you, but first I need to call Nathan."

* * *

><p>He was right over. The phone conversation had been short, but one look at Audrey as he walked in the door told him everything he needed to know. Audrey wasn't coping well. And from the look of the other Audrey, neither was she. So he got straight to the point.<p>

"What exactly _do_ you remember?"

Audrey Two leaned towards him, obviously more comfortable now that she was being questioned in a familiar interrogation routine.

"Everything, except whatever it is that happened here. I remember my job, growing up, but when I get here – nothing. Just a big blank from before I was told about you and Haven until the moment your friend found me in the woods. I remember you, her," here she glanced at Audrey, sitting a little apart from everyone else, apparently lost in thought, "and the other man, but only from the police station where I was picked up. Nothing from the rest of the time I was here."

Nathan saw Audrey shift on her bed where she was sitting, when she heard the last part. It was confirmation that the brunette didn't remember the bond they had developed, the secrets the two of them had undoubtedly confided in each other seemed to affect her deeply, even if she had suspected that it was the case.

"So you came back to…?"

She looked up at him earnestly. "Not to arrest… Audrey… just to get answers, like I said."

Nathan nodded. "Good. Well, we want to help you remember whatever you can, and there are some things that we'd like to learn from you, if possible." Sneaking a glance at his partner, Nathan continued. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"As long as it takes."

"Alright." Another look at Audrey, who was now watching them, and he said: "Do you need a place to stay?"

At this, his partner stood up, slightly surprised, but nodded at him when he sent a curious glance her way. Taking this as his cue to leave, Nathan stood and went to grab his jacket.

Pausing at the door, Nathan turned back to look at Audrey, who was now speaking to the brunette FBI agent quietly. He and his partner exchanged a look, and she walked over.

"You alright? I might have put you on the spot, telling her she could stay with you here." Nathan said her as she joined him.

She nodded. "I think I can handle it."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Parker."

Hearing her name, the other woman looked up. Realizing his mistake, Nathan cleared his throat awkwardly and pointed at the blonde one.

As he walked quickly out the door, Audrey exchanged a tentative smile with her new roommate and received a small one in return.

* * *

><p>"Duke!" Audrey shouted.<p>

Duke looked up from his newspaper, not altogether surprised to be getting a visit from his favourite local police officer, even this early in the morning. He had just gotten back from the Gull, and Audrey's car hadn't been in the parking lot, so he'd assumed she was already out on a case. But here she was, and one look at her face told him this was serious. He tried to lighten the mood.

He rose, a smile on his face and the words "Well, well, look who it is" on his lips when he realized that there was another woman standing behind her. He couldn't quite see who it was….

Audrey stepped aside and everything froze. It couldn't be.

All Duke could do was stare. The other Audrey Parker was strolling towards him, brunette hair flying. Duke flashed back to the moment all that time ago, when she had come walking onto his boat, just like this, come to tell him the best news he'd ever heard.

A year had passed since he'd last seen her, since the day he'd found her in the woods, pointing a _gun_ at him, not realizing she'd ever seen him before, ever talked to him, befriended him, _flirted with him_. In the past year, a lot had happened, and he'd tried to forget about it, (forget about her), but he couldn't.

Seeing her here, in front of him after all this time, even though he'd hardly known her, Duke was struck dumb.

Audrey must have seen something in the look on his face, because she suddenly looked worried. "Duke…?"

Everything cracked back into real time. Duke spared one more glance for the disgruntled FBI Agent standing impatiently on his boat, then grabbed the blonde cop's arm and pulled her a short distance away, where they could talk.

"What the hell is going on?" Duke hissed.

"I need you to watch her for a while. She showed up yesterday, and now she wants to come to the station with me and help with cases, but she doesn't remember the Troubles. I don't want to freak her out like last time, with Jackie. I needed someone to take care of her, ease her into Haven's customary weirdness. I thought of you. Please?" The look she gave him was half pleading, half amusement at the exasperated look on his face.

"You want me to _watch her_? She's not exactly gonna be inclined to listen to me, especially if your personality is anything to go by."

"Well, she's not coming with me."

"Parker, this is not a joke. I've just found out that she's back, and you're telling me she doesn't remember anything about Haven? She doesn't have any idea who I am! How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"I had to, you're not the only one who had to work with a surprise visit from a friend who doesn't remember having ever cared about you." Audrey's eyes went hard at the memory. The look disappeared, and she gave him a knowing look. "Also, I thought it might be good for you to spend some quality time together. Help her remember. Now, I gotta go. Thank you!" She began to back away, now grinning, and Duke knew, as always, that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of this.

Almost out of earshot, Audrey shouted one last thing: "By the way, she's staying with me at The Gull!"

Duke threw his hands up. "Parker, don't do this to me! So help me God, I will…" He trailed off when he realized she could no longer hear him, and he knew nothing he said would change her mind anyway.

Duke stood staring after her, exasperated, then sighed and turned to the woman still waiting, silent as a ghost, on the deck of his boat.

He didn't know what it was he was feeling, didn't know what it was he should, and was glad when she finally spoke. "So, she said you'd be telling me more about the town."

He nodded, still slightly dazed, but decided that uncertainty didn't suit him. He put on his most winsome smile.

"Duke Crocker." He held out his hand. "I believe we've already met."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope I did okay, sorry for the abominable descriptions of Duke's feelings. Also sorry I took so long to update. The next chapter's already written, just needs to be typed. R&R for me lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long everyone! Though, if you're reading this apology, I guess you've forgiven me. I would've updated sooner, but school is a bitch, and writer's block even more so. Fortunately it's winter break now, and I've overcome my plot difficulties, for at least a couple more chapters. So thanks for staying with me this long, and here's chapter 3.

Oh, and a note on chronology of this story. Takes place, as you've seen, about a year after "Love Machine". Everything that happened in Season 2 has happened. As for the S2 cliffhanger, I'm just assuming that Audrey has been found and everything to do with that has been dealt with, so our favourite Havenites have been having some downtime… until Audrey 2 showed up again.

**Chapter 3**

Audrey brought her hand up to Duke's, meeting his eyes confidently, though that was far from what she felt. Duke hesitated for barely a second before taking her hand; something flickered behind his eyes, darkening his gaze, as their fingers touched.

Audrey's stomach turned when she saw this, and she dropped her hand. Though she knew from what Brad had told her that she had been found by Duke Crocker, that she had spent time with Duke before he'd found her, she didn't remember exactly _how _well they'd known one another. And meeting him again was only proving more confusing, so far. Years of FBI training were telling her that there was something deeper to his reaction, but it wasn't just the training; it was a gut feeling. Audrey shook her head; bewildered that she should have such insight into a man she didn't remember knowing. Partial recall? She wasn't sure.

Duke took a step back, clearing his throat, another clear sign that he was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked.

He stared at her for a minute. "I, uh, usually have a rule against entertaining federal agents, but my friend seems to have left me no choice. She doesn't want you causing trouble, so," Duke gestured at the many chairs littering his deck. "You might as well have a seat." Leaning back into his own chair, he waited for Audrey to sit, knowing, with a sinking feeling, that she had other ideas.

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself. I don't know why your Audrey Parker dropped me _here_, of all places, but I do know that I don't need your help."

_Typical Audrey Parker_, thought Duke. Not five minutes together, and he was already at his wits end. "Yes, you do. I'm not letting you go off on your own, so drop whatever little investigations idea I know you have going on up in that pretty head of yours."

Audrey stared at him, at first surprised that he knew her so well, but then she realized that Duke had his own version of herself walking around all the time, undoubtedly pulling the exact same moves that she herself would. But Audrey wasn't about to back down. Just because he knew how she worked didn't mean she was going to be a good little agent and give in.

"Come on, please?" Duke's voice softened and his eyes turned from hard to pleading in less than a second. Then, he smiled, "I know you have questions. If you stay, I'll answer some of them for you."

She sat.

"Great." Duke rubbed his hands together. "What do you wanna know?"

And she was up again. "First of all, what've you got in all these boxes?" She walked lightly up the steps to Duke's cargo area.

Duke jumped up behind her. "Audrey! No, no! Come on, Audrey!"

She turned back and raised an eyebrow, amused. "Must be something really important… something illegal, maybe?" She smirked. "Why hasn't Haven PD done anything about this, I wonder?"

Seeing the glint in her eye, Duke finally realized that she was just playing with him, riling him up to show that while she wasn't going to run off, she still had some power over the situation. Relief washed over him, driving away his natural fear of being taken in by the cops, and his unnatural fear of Audrey disapproving of him. Next came confusion, which seemed to be a rather frequent emotion now that Audrey had shown up. Why was he having such strong reactions to her? A thought tickled the back of his mind, but he shoved it away, just like he'd shoved it away for the past year.

Duke finally realized that Audrey was still standing on the staircase in front of him, waiting for an answer. "Very funny," he replied dryly. "I'll have you know that I am a very valuable asset to the Haven Police Department. Now, is there a question you can ask me that I'll be likely to answer?" Growing more serious, Duke took a step closer to Audrey. "Seems to me that you don't remember any of your last visit to this charming town. I can tell you all about it."

Surprisingly, Audrey shook her head. "I don't want to be told what I saw last time; what I did, what I saw… how I felt. I need to rediscover those memories on my own, not accept what some stranger tells me I saw."

"Now, you say _stranger_…" Duke smiled.

"Duke, I'm serious. I need to do this on my own. For now, you can fill me in on why I'm stuck here with you instead of spending quality time with the woman using my name."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Nuh-uh. We here in Haven don't like to discuss that sort of thing with _strangers_."

Audrey looked at him, then pushed past and began making her way towards the exit of the _Cape Rouge_. "Alright. I don't see any reason to stay if you're not going to give me anything useful."

Duke sighed, knowing very well that she wouldn't hesitate to leave. He also knew that she didn't want him to tell her things she'd learned about before, but, as Audrey had said, they didn't want a repeat of the clown incident. It would be safer to have her informed. "Fine. The Troubles."

She turned back. "And why do I feel like there's a capital 'T' to go along with that?"

"Because there is."

"Lovely."

"I know. Now, this is a lot to take in, and you probably won't believe me."

Audrey smirked, heading back to her chair. "I've had my identity stolen by a woman who seems to fully believe she is the actual Audrey Parker. I've come here to investigate, and ended up with my memory wiped of any time I may have spent finding anything out. I'll decide for myself what I will or won't believe. Go ahead, try me."

"I won't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

><p>"You're crazy."<p>

"I'm telling the truth. And I said you wouldn't believe me."

She stared at him. "So you're telling me that the people in this town have… What? Superpowers?"

"I really hate to say 'I told you so'."

"You really expect me to play along with something as crazy as this? It's for god reason I won't believe you. It's impossible!"

"You're afraid of clowns. Specifically the one from that birthday party when you were–"

"Audrey probably told you that. What does it have to do with 'the Troubles', anyway?"

"She didn't tell me. There was this girl, Jackie, she made people see their worst fears, and you–"

"I don't want you to talk about last time. And this is why. I don't need anyone convincing me of things that didn't really happen. I let anyone take advantage of me."

Duke could see that Audrey wasn't getting any closer to believing him, much less trusting him. There was no way for her to be fully convinced of the Troubles unless she saw them for herself. Therein lay the problem, as Duke was charged with keeping Audrey away from the Troubles.

Then again, Officer Parker didn't have to find out.

"Okay. I'm an 'I help you out, you help me out' kind of guy. I'm willing to put my butt on the line to prove to you the Troubles are real – show you what Audrey doesn't want you to see – but you have to do something for me in return."

She looked skeptical.

"It's simple. I'll show you what goes on in this town, all you have to do is not tell Officer Parker I did."

Audrey began to nod. "Easy enough–"

But Duke wasn't finished. "Not so fast. You have to stay with you tour guide, yours truly, until you're told otherwise. And you have to do what I say."

"That's a pretty steep price, Crocker."

He grinned. "But you'll pay it."

Audrey stood, sighing. "If we're going out, I should probably change. I'll stand out too much in this vest, and we don't want word of my adventures to get to Audrey."

Duke's grin grew. "Lucky for you, I am always prepared for an Audrey Parker washing up on my deck in need of clothes."

She didn't ask.

* * *

><p>While Audrey was changing, Duke got himself a drink. Sitting down with his glass of scotch, he realized that he had a moment, however fleeting, to think everything through.<p>

"Okay," he muttered. "First order of business: memory-wiped FBI Agent in my bathroom."

_She's back_. It was the only thought he had had running through his mind since her arrival. Every time he looked at her, it was all his mind could do to bear the thought, never mind process it. Audrey's presence brought back too many memories, though he'd barely known her. And they were still painful, especially those of the day she'd lost her memories.

It was guilt he associated with those memories; the thought that, if he hadn't brought her out there, hadn't let her go off on her own, she wouldn't have forgotten. He would've been able to stop whatever it was that had made her lose her memories. Duke knew it probably wasn't true, but he couldn't stop himself from envisioning the what-ifs.

Her loss had been hard on him, though he knew it was harder on her. He'd been able to talk with her about things that he never usually discussed with anyone. Feelings. She'd been a lot of fun, and Duke couldn't help thinking that he'd been looking forward to her staying, and thought maybe their friendship might go somewhere.

Now she was here and she didn't recall any of it.

Duke thought about what Parker had said when she'd brought Audrey to him: about how she thought he needed to spend time with her; about the twinkle in her eye; the amused, knowing look she'd given him as she walked away.

Throwing back the last of his drink, Duke came to the conclusion that he was glad to see Audrey, even if it hurt, and that he'd make sure he did everything he could to help her remember. He'd seen how vulnerable she'd looked when he had mentioned past events that didn't ring a bell for her. This was really important to her, for obvious reasons, and Duke didn't intend to give up.

Realizing exactly how difficult that might be, Duke tossed his glass viciously across the room into the sink. The glass hit the metal with a dull clunk and shattered, but at least it relieved Duke's frustration. Slightly.

Behind him, the bathroom door opened and Audrey stepped out, wearing one of his blue button-down shirts and tying her hair back into its customary dark ponytail. Duke couldn't help but stare at her for a second, but dropped his gaze immediately when she noticed him looking.

"Everything okay?" she asked, tucking her gun into the belt beneath her loose shirt.

"Yeah," he replied brightly. "Want a drink?"

"Since I'm not really on duty, yes. But don't try anything, I'm still a federal agent." She smiled as he tossed her a beer. "So, where are we gonna sneak off to so you can convince me of these Troubles you're so adamant about?"

"Typical Parker, impatient as well as skeptical. Don't get your panties in a bunch. There are plenty of people I could take you to." Duke racked his brain for ideas. There really weren't many people he could call up to ask if he could borrow their Trouble to show the FBI. Wouldn't go over well, especially if the Trouble was dangerous. His Trouble was useless unless he was willing to kill another Troubled person. Also a bad idea. "Nathan would be the most obvious choice, but he's with Audrey, so that won't work."

"Wait. Chief Wuornos is Troubled? What is he, some kind of Incredible Hulk?"

"Ever heard of idiopathic neuropathy?"

"He can't feel pain? Wow, a real superpower. I'm in awe."

"Can't feel anything. Not fire, ice, any kind of touch. Not exactly a superpower, but not normal either. Still, we can't go to him."

Duke stopped. Audrey's earlier comment had reminded him of something. Incredible Hulk…

"I've got an idea, and incredibly, you're responsible for it."

"Oh yeah? So who're we going to see?"

"Dwight."

* * *

><p>AN: There you go. Hope I'm keeping you interested. Dwight'll certainly be an experience for Audrey. :) Sorry once again for how long I took. I'll update as soon as I can. Stay tuned to see how Duke's wonderful idea plays out!


End file.
